sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
B.A.P – Coffee Shop
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Coffee Shopright|200px *'Artista:' B.A.P *'Single:' Coffee Shop *'Pista:' 1 *'Género:' Pop Ballad, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 28-Junio-2013 *'Agencia: TS Entertainment '''Romanización Achim haessare nuneul tteugo Haendeupon sigyereul bogo Eoje junbihan oseul ipgoseo Seodulleo jibeul naseojyo Maeil jeulgyeo deutdeon noraereul Honja heungeolgeorigo Iksukhan i bilding saireul Honja geotgoitjyo Monday, tuesday, everyday… Geureokjeoreok nan jaljinae Chingudo manhi mannago Yojeumen utneunildo manhajyeosseo Summer, winter, spring & fall Siganeun ppalli ganeunde Wae naneun jejarieseo Neol gidarineunji Neowa gadeon keopisyop Uri dulmanui keopisyop Ni hyanggiga naneun igoseseo Meonghani anjaisseo Ajik itji motaeseo Uri gieogi namaseo Nado moreuge tto beoreutcheoreom Yeogi wanneunji molla challanggeorineun ni meoritgyeol sae hayan t-shirts & sneakers saechimhan georeumgeori kkumsogeseo neol bojiman ijen seolleji anha, girl jjinhan keopihyangi sarajideusi neon huimihaejyeotji mudeomdeomhaejin keugi amureochi anke georeoon i coffee shop iksukhae, ni momeseo nadeon i kyaramel hyang right? Monday, tuesday, everyday… Geureokjeoreok nan jaljinae Bameneun jamdo jal jago Seulpeun yeonghwado nunmureobsi jal bwa Summer, winter, spring & fall Modeunge byeonhae ganeunde Wae naneun jejarieseo Neol gidarineunji Neowa gadeon keopisyop Uri dulmanui keopisyop Ni hyanggiga naneun igoseseo Meonghani anjaisseo Ajik itji motaeseo Uri gieogi namaseo Nado moreuge tto beoreutcheoreom Yeogi wanneunji molla neoege oneul haruneun eottaenneunji mutgo sipeo aju gakkeum ijen neukkihan paseutado nan jal meongneunde how about u? ajikdo pikeureun mot meongneunji chacheum iksukhaejineun neo eomneun sarmdo kkwae gwaenchanha ni sosigedo useumi najyo haessal gadeukhan changgae gidae ieoponeul kkyeo nan oneuldo Neowa gadeon keopisyop Uri dulmanui keopisyop Ni hyanggiga naneun igoseseo Meonghani anjaisseo Ajik itji motaeseo Uri gieogi namaseo Nado moreuge tto beoreutcheoreom Yeogi wanneunji molla 'Español' Abro los ojos a la luz del sol de la mañana Miro la hora en mi teléfono Me pongo la ropa que había presentado la noche pasada Voy rápido hacia la puerta Por mí mismo Tarareo la canción que me gusta escuchar todos los días Por mí mismo Camino entre estos edificios conocidos Lunes, martes, Todos los días Me las arreglo y así estoy bien Me encuentro con un montón de amigos En estos días, hay un montón de cosas que me hacen reír Verano, invierno, primavera y otoño El tiempo pasa tan rápido Pero ¿por qué estoy en el mismo lugar? ¿Esperando por ti? La tienda de café donde solíamos ir Nuestra tienda de café Estoy aquí sentado nuevamente sin expresión En donde puedo oler tu aroma Todavía no puedo olvidarte Nuestros recuerdos aún permanecen Así que, sin saber, como un hábito Vine aquí Su pelo sedoso Su camiseta blanca y zapatillas de deporte Sus tímidos pasos Te veo en mis sueños, Pero no hace que mi corazón se precipite más, chica Igual como el fuerte aroma a café desaparece Tú has desaparecido también, me he vuelto indiferente Estaba perfectamente bien cuando entré a esta cafetería Estoy acostumbrado a él Al aroma de caramelo que venía de su cuerpo ¿cierto? Lunes, martes, Todos los días Me las arreglo y así estoy bien Me encuentro con un montón de amigos En estos días, hay un montón de cosas que me hacen reír Verano, invierno, primavera y otoño El tiempo pasa tan rápido Pero ¿por qué estoy en el mismo lugar? ¿Esperando por ti? La tienda de café donde solíamos ir Nuestra tienda de café Estoy aquí sentado nuevamente sin expresión En donde puedo oler tu aroma Todavía no puedo olvidarte Nuestros recuerdos aún permanecen Así que, sin saber, como un hábito Vine aquí A veces, me gustaría preguntarte cómo te fue hoy Ahora que soy bueno en comer pasta grasosa ¿Y tú? ¿Aún no te gustan los pepinillos? Yo finalmente me estoy acostumbrando a la vida sin ti, Es bastante decente Ahora, cuando oigo hablar de ti, me río Me apoyo en la ventana soleada y me pongo los auriculares De nuevo hoy La tienda de café donde solíamos ir Nuestra tienda de café Estoy aquí sentado nuevamente sin expresión En donde puedo oler tu aroma Todavía no puedo olvidarte Nuestros recuerdos aún permanecen Así que, sin saber, como un hábito Vine aquí 'Hangul' 아침 햇살에 눈을 뜨고 핸드폰 시계를 보고 어제 준비한 옷을 입고서 서둘러 집을 나서죠 매일 즐겨 듣던 노래를 혼자 흥얼거리고 익숙한 이 빌딩 사이를 혼자 걷고있죠 Monday, Tuesday, Everyday… 그럭저럭 난 잘지내 친구도 많이 만나고 요즘엔 웃는일도 많아졌어 Summer,Winter,Spring & Fall 시간은 빨리 가는데 왜 나는 제자리에서 널 기다리는지 너와 가던 커피숍 우리 둘만의 커피숍 니 향기가 나는 이곳에서 멍하니 앉아있어 아직 잊지 못해서 우리 기억이 남아서 나도 모르게 또 버릇처럼 여기 왔는지 몰라 찰랑거리는 니 머릿결 새 하얀 t-shirts & sneakers 새침한 걸음걸이 꿈속에서 널 보지만 이젠 설레지 않아, girl 찐한 커피향이 사라지듯이 넌 희미해졌지 무덤덤해진 크기 아무렇지 않게 걸어온 이 coffee shop 익숙해, 니 몸에서 나던 이 캬라멜 향 right? Monday, Tuesday, Everyday… 그럭저럭 난 잘지내 밤에는 잠도 잘 자고 슬픈 영화도 눈물없이 잘 봐 Summer,Winter,Spring & Fall 모든게 변해 가는데 왜 나는 제자리에서 널 기다리는지 너와 가던 커피숍 우리 둘만의 커피숍 니 향기가 나는 이곳에서 멍하니 앉아있어 아직 잊지 못해서 우리 기억이 남아서 나도 모르게 또 버릇처럼 여기 왔는지 몰라 너에게 오늘 하루는 어땠는지 묻고 싶어 아주 가끔 이젠 느끼한 파스타도 난 잘 먹는데 how about u? 아직도 피클은 못 먹는지 차츰 익숙해지는 너 없는 삶도 꽤 괜찮아 니 소식에도 웃음이 나죠 햇살 가득한 창가에 기대 이어폰을 껴 난 오늘도 너와 가던 커피숍 우리 둘만의 커피숍 니 향기가 나는 이곳에서 멍하니 앉아있어 아직 잊지 못해서 우리 기억이 남아서 나도 모르게 또 버릇처럼 여기 왔는지 몰라 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop